


i hope you don't mind that i put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world

by captainegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex being in love with Henry, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Henry is a gem and deserves all the good things, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: "What do you love the most about Henry?" - "Does everything count as an answer? Though even that wouldn't be enough."Some of the things Alex loves about Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	i hope you don't mind that i put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Get yourself a partner who looks at you the way Alex looks at Henry 💖
> 
> Title: Your Song by Elton John

When people say they love Prince Henry of Wales, they often love the persona the Queen has carefully crafted over the years, like a figurine carefully carved from wood, every stroke, every layer peeled away with purpose and intent. But when Alex says that he loves Prince Henry of Wales, it's so much more than that. He loves Henry the prince, Henry the writer, Henry the boy in his bed.

Alex loves how Henry carries himself, how he seems to be both confident and fragile at the same time. It surely has to do with how he was brought up, trained to be a proper royal one day, a possible king way down the line. 

But what Alex loves even more is when Henry allows himself to relax, abandoning all stuck-up posture, hunching over in his favourite armchair by the fireplace. Henry will sit like that for hours upon hours, reading his favourite books and flipping through glossy magazines that June leaves at their place and talking to his sister on the phone. At night, Alex will always offer to massage Henry’s shoulders, kneading out all the knots and getting rid of all the tension.

Alex loves how Henry speaks and articulates himself, using his hands more and more when he’s around the people he cares about or when he talks about the things that he is passionate about. Henry’s accent has always been one of Alex’s favourite sounds. Henry could say the most ridiculous things and Alex’s knees would still go weak. 

Alex also loves the sound of Henry speaking French and he has come to understand some of it though he always pretends not to know a single word. He could listen to Henry ramble about the most boring or bizarre topics in either language for hours and not get tired of it.

Alex loves how Henry loves him and everyone he cares about. He is kind and gentle, takes his time to write Christmas letters and postcards and poetry. Henry always checks in on Alex when he’s locked away in his office, drowning between highlighted pages and books on international relations and immigration laws. He brings Alex water and snacks, opens the big windows to let in the fresh air and steals Alex away at night so they can watch a movie together on TV before they fall asleep, arm in arm.

Alex loves to be part of Henry’s daily routine. When Henry wakes up, Alex is already up for at least an hour, studying and working. He will sit on the kitchen counter with his legs swinging back and forth as he watches Henry move about the kitchen. He will fill the electric kettle with just enough water for two cups of tea. Henry always chooses black tea, Alex goes with herbal tea. Henry takes his tea with a dash of milk and some sugar, stirring his cup three times before gently tapping the teaspoon on the brim and putting it into the sink. And when Henry goes to bed at night, he will give Alex three kisses on his lips, nose and forehead before ruffling his hand through Alex’s dense curls.

Alex loves how Henry makes him feel when days are grey and gloomy, dark clouds fogging up his head. Henry will kiss him and hold him tight, will read to him from his favourite books, runs him a bath and smooths his thumb up and down Alex’s neck until the tension melts away under his warm touch. It helps, it all helps so much because Henry knows what it’s like and when he is having a bad day, Alex is always there to take care of him.

Alex loves how much Henry has opened up to him. Before, Henry always felt distant, miles away, unreachable. But now, Alex understands Henry better and better every day and he is so proud to see how far Henry has come. He will pick up Henry from his therapy session every week and they go and get shitty take-out and don’t talk about it unless Henry wants to.

Alex loves how Henry opens up in bed, how easily he flips the switch, dominating Alex in all the right ways. When he comes, Henry laughs, quietly and out of breath but it’s there, a soft chuckle that makes Alex’s heart flutter without a fail every time. Sex with Henry is never the same, it's ever-changing like the ocean, warm like the sun, familiar like the back of Alex's hand.

Loving Henry is easy, not always but Alex makes it work because it matters to him, because Henry is his choice, because it's a choice he would make over and over again.

Alex never thought he could love someone as much as he loves Henry but somehow this gay Prince Charming came by on his horse (Shaan’s motorcycle) and stole his heart. And if Alex is being honest, he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 💖
> 
> Come and join the [RWRB discord server](https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK) (open to anyone)!


End file.
